Latias and the Legend Hunters
by Slight Negative
Summary: Shade, a Legendary Pokemon Hunter has hunted down Latias and wants her dead. Bianca turns to Adam, Sammy, Austin, Misty, and others to help her save her friend. Violence warning. First movie/story for the New heroes DP. Final Chapter up.
1. Crash Landing

Chapter 1: Crash Landing

"Are we close to the destination?" A man asked to another man standing next to him.

"Yes sir. We should be in the Sinnoh Region very shortly." He replied.

"Perfect Colonel, bring the ship up. Those legendary Pokémon won't stand a chance against us." The man stood up and pulled on his vest. He fixed his black bandanna and put on his blue sunglasses. "Send all the troops to the top deck."

"As you wish." The Colonel turned and ordered the men top side.

"General Shade." A young woman caught his attention.

"Yes Jada?" Shade turned.

"There's a legendary Pokémon flying overhead. They've been circling for about half an hour." Jada informed.

"Bring us up and tell the troops to open fire. But not until I'm on deck." Shade instructed. Jada nodded.

"Get the soldiers to be ready to fire on Shade's mark." Jada said into a radio.

"Copy that." The Colonel replied. Shade grinned and headed up the stairs where the group of about fifteen troops stood, holding rifles in a ready position. Shade looked up to the sky and noticed the Latias circling. He held his hand up and the troops aimed and took the safety off of their guns.

"Open fire." Shade said. The shots rang out. Latias dodged most of them, looping around to miss a few. Jada then noticed that there was a girl who was on the back of Latias.

"Shade, stop shooting, there's a girl on that Pokémon!" Shade shrugged her off.

"She's in my way, do you think i care?" Shade asked as he focused on Latias. "Soon, all legendary Pokémon will be gone. Any fossil of them will be worth millions, i will be rich." Shade sneered. Latias let out a loud shriek and she started to fall towards a heavily wooded area.

"We'll look for Latias later. We have more important things to take care of. There's a lake in this place called Twinleaf Town with a lake not too far from it that contains a legendary Pokémon. That's our priority." Shade instructed.

*In the Eterna Forest*

"I wonder what that sound was." Adam said, picking his Buizel up and resting him on his shoulders.

"That was kind of freaky if you ask me." Sammy said.

"It kind of sounded like a Pokémon." Austin thought.

"That was a weird sounding Pokémon." Misty shrugged.

"No, that was a Pokémon. But it sounded faint. It's probably nothing." Lucario assured.

"I hope you're right." Adam took off his bandanna and ruffled his black hair.

"Why don't you ever brush your hair? It's messy and everything." Sammy teased.

"Why don't you ever stop complaining about other people's appearance?" Adam asked as he lay down in the grass. Sammy glared at him for a while.

"Have you guys ever gotten along for at least ten minutes?" Misty asked.

"Well let's see." Adam started. "There was the time when... actually no, never." He finished.

"Explains that." Misty smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Sammy asked.

"I mean that you two like each other." She started to laugh quietly.

"WHAT!" Sammy and Adam both yelled at the same time.

"Don't try to deny it." Misty told them. Adam stood up.

"I'm going for another walk." Adam stormed off. "Unbelievable. You invite a person into your group, trying to be all friendly and they almost give up your secret." Adam mumbled. He then heard something behind him.

"What's bugging you Adam?" Austin asked.

"Uh... Nothing. Just a little annoyed." Adam lied.

"You don't have to lie. I know you have a crush on Sammy." Austin assured.

"Is it really that obvious?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised Sammy doesn't know." Austin sighed. "Actually, I'm kind of glad she hasn't noticed."

"Why?"

"Well, truth be told, ever since Lyra left, i have kind of being more... attracted to her." Austin covered his eyes with his hat.

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry man." Austin apologized.

"Don't be. The reason i haven't told her yetis because i don't think she really liked me like that." Adam assured.

"So you're not angry?" Austin asked.

"No, don't worry about-" They were cut off by the shriek again. They both looked up and saw a dark shadow quickly approaching.

"I wonder if that's the Pokémon from before." Adam said.

"Whatever it is, it's coming straight down, and fast." Austin pointed out. The dark shadow came very close and the colors were soon defined.

"It's a Latias!" Austin shouted. Latias then smashed through a few tree branches and they head someone scream. Latias then smashed into the ground and slid, tearing up the dirt and grass. They saw someone fly off of Latias and tumble on the ground. It was a girl. The two of them ran to the girl.

"Oh man, is she ok?" Austin asked. Adam nodded.

"She's breathing and she has a pulse." Adam replied. The girl then opened her eyes slightly.

"What? Wait, where am I?" The girl asked.

"You're in the Eterna Forest." Adam answered.

"Eterna? Wait, where's Latias?" The girl jumped up frantically but immediately stopped. She held her head and lost her balance, but Adam caught her just in time.

"It's best if you just keep moving to a minimum at the moment, you just crashed into the forest. Come on, we have a camp set up not too far from here. We can help you two back there." Adam offered. The girl held her head a, but managed to nod.

"We'll need to get some help getting Latias back to camp." Austin said, he pulled out his three poke balls and his Pokémon appeared next to Latias. "I'm going to need your guys help to get Latias back to the others." Austin instructed.

"Help Austin out as well." Adam tossed his poke balls into the air. The seven Pokémon then managed to lift Latias, along with Austin's help. They then headed back to camp.

(=.=)

"Come on, just a little longer." Adam assured. The girl nodded but continued to hold her head. When they finally reached the camp, Misty was asleep on her sleeping bag and Sammy had passed out on a tree stump. Austin and the rest of the Pokémon brought Latias over and rested her on one of the sleeping bags.

"Alright, sit down right here." Adam sat the girl down on one of the chairs Misty and Sammy had left. Adam grabbed the girl's wrist and tried to move it but she resisted. "You could have a bad injury, if you don't let me see, i can't help." The girl nodded. Adam slowly moved her hand and noticed his hand had become wet and covered in a deep red substance. He noticed she was bleeding badly from the forehead.

"Adam, don't you have anything to stop the bleeding?" Austin asked. Adam thought for a second and then got an idea. He took off his bandanna and wrapped it around her head, covering the blood.

"That will have to work for now." Adam said.

"I'll go see if i can find anything or anyone who can help us!" Austin ran off into the forest. He walked through the trees, searching for a person who would happen to have a first aid kit or something.

"Looks like the only help we can get is that one bandanna." Austin sighed. He then felt something ram into him. He saw a quick flash of white before he hit the ground.

"Sorry man, i didn't mean to ram you like that." The kid said.

"It's alright..." Austin then noticed the kid was carrying a first aid kit. Austin then sprung to his feet and quickly pulled the kid, around the same age as them, to his feet.

"Listen, there's a girl and a legendary Pokémon back at my camp and they're really hurt. You have to come with me." Austin begged. The kid thought for a few seconds but eventually nodded. Austin then led him back to the camp where Adam was holding his hand against the girls head and she was holding his hand to her head.

"This boy is going to help you. Let him do what he needs and you'll be ok." Austin said to the girl. The boy opened the box and pulled out some gauze and a few other things. After a few minutes, he had stopped the bleed.

"Thanks for helping us out. I'm Austin by the way."

"My name's Brendon." He said.

"I have a quick question. I'm Adam by the way. My question is, is that your hair or a hat?" Adam pointed to his head.

"It's a hat, see?" Brendon pulled off his hat and showed his black hair.

"Aw. That would be awesome if your hair was white." Adam complained.

"I've been told that." Brendan laughed, putting his hat back on and fixed his orange/black jacket. "Now for Latias." Brendan pulled out a Poke-ball. "Swampert, Come on out-" Adam covered Brendon's mouth quickly.

"We have people who are trying to sleep." Adam reminded.

"Oh yeah, right." Brendon said nervously. "Okay, Swampert, come out quietly." The Poke-ball opened and the fully evolved Mudkip appeared.

"Use water gun on this rag. Well, more like water splash." Swampert damped the rag and Brendon started to clean off Latias. Apparently, Brendon was loud enough to wake up Misty because she got up and started asking questions immediately.

"Misty, we'll explain later. Right now, we have to help this Latias and her trainer." Adam said. Misty looked at the girl and her eyes grew huge.

"Bianca?"

"Misty?"

"You two know each other?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, we met back in Johto and we helped them save Latias and her brother Latios from these two girls Annie and Oakley." Bianca then pulled her white hat over her eyes.

"Bianca? What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Nothing." Bianca lied. "Thank you Brendon, Austin, and Adam. But I think it's best if me and Latias left." Bianca stood up. They then all heard a beeping sound and they turned to Austin. He looked down at his Ranger watch in it was flashing. He clicked a button and started reading a message he got.

"Oh man." Austin worried.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"I think your Latias is in danger. These people led by a man called Shade is searching for legendary Pokémon. They knocked out a Latias not to long ago; around the same time we found you two. You guys are being hunted." Austin read out loud as Sammy woke up.

"We're being hunted?" Bianca held her head again.

"Don't worry, we'll help you guys." Adam offered.

"Thank You." Bianca managed to say.

"Now just to find these people." Sammy said. There was a loud explosion and a large amount of trees fell over. There stood a man along with about nine others.

"That shouldn't be too hard! Run!" Brendon yelled.

_**A/N: End chapter 1. A few things in case they weren't caught. **_

_**1. Brendon is the Protagonist from Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald**_

_**2. This is the same Bianca and Latias from Pokémon Heroes **_

_**Also, The original Story "New Heroes: Diamond and Pearl" will be put on hold until this is over because this has a lot to do with the story line.**_

_**And now, the OC forms. There will be three Categories, Shade's Army, and the "New Heroes" Which are the people who are helping Adam, Sammy, Austin, Brendon, Bianca, and Latias. And finally, the Pokémon Rangers. Please note that Oc's on both sides could be injured severely. If you will still like to submit an Oc, fill out for whichever side you want to be on. Five people will be chosen for each side.**_

_**Shade's Army**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age (17- 25):**_

_**Description:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Clothing (All clothes will have the letters SA written in gold on them):**_

_**Weaponry: **_

_**(This Army hates Pokémon, which is why they hunt and kill them)**_

_**Rank (Sargent, Lieutenant, Colonel, Captain, and Private): **_

_**Next up**_

_**New Heroes/Pokémon Rangers**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age (10- 15): **_

_**Gender:**_

_**Clothes:**_

_**Personality: **_

_**Description: **_

_**Brief History (I do mean brief, also, any sad stories such as "Family died when young" or "Orphaned" have a less chance of being accepted. Not everyone had their loved ones killed):**_

_**Crush (Optional):**_

_**4 Pokémon. No moves needed, i use my sources for those.**_

_**Pokémon/Gender/Attitude/Nickname/Evolves from or into**_

_**Weaponry (Optional, no large machine guns or rocket launches. Only one sniper accepted. Only one firearm accepted per person, side arms can be Knife, sword, or blade (medium sized sword) **_

_**Please say which one you are sending the form in for. This movie can get violent so if you do not like violence, this movie/story may not be ok to read. If there are any questions, let me know. Remember, only 5 people per group.**_


	2. Rangers and Heroes

Chapter 2: Rangers and Heroes

"Don't stop running! Come on!" Austin yelled. The six of them continued running through the forest.

"Buizel, Lucario, don't argue, just return to your Pokeballs!" Adam yelled. He held up the Pokeballs and returned his two Pokémon and put them in his bag.

"You too Ombra!" Sammy followed.

"We need to split up! Brendan, Sammy, you come with me! Adam, Misty, and Bianca follow Latias!" Austin instructed.

"Ok, and go!" Sammy yelled. The six then immediately split. Sammy, Austin, and Brendan went to the left and the others went to the left. Shade and his troops then split and chased down the divided group.

"Bianca, we need to get out of here!" Misty shouted. Bianca then thought and got an idea.

"Latias, come down and pick us up!" Latias turned and swooped down next to them. Bianca and Misty climbed on quickly but Adam was hesitant.

"What are you waiting for?" Misty asked.

"I don't do well with heights!" Adam answered.

"Oh well! Come on!" Bianca grabbed his arm and pulled him onto Latias. Adam then wrapped his arm around Bianca's back and closed his eyes as Latias flew skyward.

(With Sammy, Austin, and Brendan)

"Austin, they're gaining on us!" Sammy warned as she almost tripped.

"I know, but there's nothing can do!" Austin sighed in defeat.

"Dead end!" Brendan yelled. The three skidded to a stop and turned to see the five men standing over them.

"Either you give up now or face the consequences." One of them warned. He held his rifle at his side and closed in on them.

"Oh man, we can't give up Latias." Brendan whispered.

"Get down!" A voice called. A dark shadow jumped down and cut the men with two swords and then turned to the three. "Are you three ok?" He asked.

"We're fine. Who are you?" Brendan asked.

"Zane Adore." He replied. "I saw those guys go after Latias. Their leader Shade is a terrible guy. He wants to kill every legendary Pokémon in the world." Zane put his swords into their sheaths.

"Which one is Shade?" Sammy asked.

"The one who looks like a commando." Zane answered.

"Oh. That one." Brendon grunted. Zane then observed the three and then noticed Austin's watch.

"Are you a Pokémon Ranger?" Zane asked.

"Yeah." Austin answered.

"Excellent, that means-"

"Jesus! This is why I hate heights!" They heard Adam scream. There were a few gun shots and they saw Adam fall from Latias. As he dropped to the ground, a shadow appeared from the shadows and grabbed him.

"Adam? Where are Misty and Bianca?" Brendan asked.

"Flying around on Latias." Adam answered. "What just saved me?"

"That was me." A girl said, standing Adam up.

"Good catch Karina." Zane congratulated.

"Thanks Zane." Karina smiled.

"You see Austin, the Pokémon Rangers teamed up with our group called New Heroes. Our group is made up of kids and teenagers ten to fifteen years old."

"So who else is in this New Heroes group?" Brendan asked.

"As of now, we have two boys, Lucas Taylor and Joseph Gray. There's also a girl named Violet." Zane answered.

"Guys! We lost the guys who were chasing us, but we really need to get out of here!" Bianca said as Latias landed.

"This group is going to help us save Latias. Don't worry." Austin assured.

"Good, we should get going." Bianca smiled.

"Agreed. The other members of the rangers and Heroes are going to meet up with us on Iron Island and we're going to plan an attack on Shade's ship. His army has a lot of Anti Air, especially against flying type Pokémon. We'll need to go in without getting spotted." Zane said.

"Latias, how long can you hold your breath?" Austin asked. The whole group turned to him.

(December 2nd 2011. 8:32 AM)

"The Pokedex says Latias can fly faster than a jet when it tucks its wings in. Latias can hold about three of us at a time. The distance between the coast and Iron Island isn't that far so Latias should be able to take us there in about a half hour in total." Austin stated.

"We should all be at Iron Island in no time at all. The Heroes and Rangers are almost ready for the meeting. We have to get there ASAP so Austin's plan does make sense." Karina said.

"It's Austin's plan. He goes first. Zane and Karina have to go because they know where to go. Sammy, Misty, and Brendan go second. Bianca and I will go last." Adam instructed.

"I agree." Zane said.

"Let's do this." Karina loaded a few rounds into her pistol.

(Coast of Eterna Forest)

"Zane stays in front, Karina behind him, Austin is in the rear." Misty ordered.

"Are you ready Latias?" Bianca asked as she petted Latias's head. Latias nodded and then focused on the ocean.

"According to the Rangers, Shade has just arrived back to his ship which is about two miles off the coast to the north east. You guys are all set. When the ship comes into view, hold your breath and Latias will go underwater to avoid the Ship." Brendon stated. Latias then tucked her wings in and lowered her head.

"Good luck Latias." Adam said. Latias smiled and took off, sending the rest of the group sliding back a little.

"They're coming up to the ship already. Looks like they just have to hold their breath for a second or two." Brendon said.

"Looks like it'll take more time than we thought." Adam smiled.

"I just hope they get there ok." Sammy worried.

(Half an hour later)

"We just arrived at Iron Island Adam. Latias is headed back right now." Sammy transmitted to Adam.

"Great. Bianca and I are ready to go." Adam responded.

"They got there ok?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah." Adam answered.

"Latias! Watch out!" They heard Brendan scream through the radio.

"Brendan? What happened?" Adam asked frantically.

"Latias was located and some of Shade's army are following her now!" Brendan warned.

"Crap nuggets." Adam muttered.

"Latias!" Bianca pointed to the sky where Latias was barely dodging shots. She swooped down and hid amongst the trees. Three troops ran to the two and held up the rifles, demanding to know where Latias is. All of a sudden, the three of them fell down unconscious.

"Are you guys a part of the New Heroes?" A teen asked.

"Not a part of them but we are helping them." Adam answered.

"I'm Lucas Taylor. I'm a part of the Heroes. Both of you need to get to Iron Island along with Latias. Come on." Lucas grabbed both of them by the wrists and Latias followed.

A/N: End chapter 2. Just a quick announcement, OC spots for each group available still. Also, the crush options aren't going to be used because it's going to be a lot of work to keep track of. That's pretty much it. There are three spots for Shade's Army, One spot for the New Heroes and two spots for the Pokémon Rangers.


	3. The Shadow of Shade

Before I start, I will post what OC's have been accepted for each group.

Shade's Army

1 Cepharus Viper

2 Rose Carmine

3 Jack Skeleton

4

5

New Heroes

1 Zane Adore (Leader because he was first to send in an OC)

2 Lucas Taylor

3 Joseph Gray

4 Violet Hamilton

5 Silver Stryker

Pokémon Rangers

1 Karina Incendria

2 Shiori Sparks

3 Javier Cotton

4 Dwayne Arias

Remember, any character from any group may be in extreme danger at any time; they are dealing with an illegal Army with weaponry so if you want your OC to be pulled out, just ask and I can make up a story for why they left. Now, onto the actual story.

Chapter 3: The Shadow of Shade

"Shade's Army is headed in this direction and they'll be here very shortly. Now that Latias was discovered, we can't fly by underwater." Lucas said as he led them towards the ocean.

"So what's the plan?" Adam asked.

"There's a plan?" Lucas asked. Bianca and Adam sighed and glanced at each other. "Actually, I'm going to go in with my Buizel and distract that entire ship. When I give you the all clear, you two fly over on Latias; tell Zane I'm sorry if I'm late." Lucas instructed.

"Got it. Now if we don't mess this up, it just might work." Bianca said nervously.

"Let's wait here Bianca, Lucas will tell us when to go." Adam said, walking closer to Latias.

"Looks like some is hesitant again." Bianca laughed.

"Heights aren't exactly my strong spot, like I said before." Adam was shaking a bit.

"I'm used to Latias, I'll be up front, and you just hang on for the ride." Bianca winked, making Adam turn a faint shade of red.

"Let's put this plan in action. Buizel come on out." Lucas pulled out a Pokeball and released his Buizel.

"Good luck Lucas." Bianca said. Lucas nodded as he and Buizel jumped into the water and headed off.

(=.=)

"We're almost there Buizel, just a little more." Lucas patted his Pokémon on the head and grabbed the blade that was attached to his belt. "Now to get their attention." Lucas then proceeded to stab the boat with the blade, knowing that it wouldn't do much damage.

"Kid! What are you doing down there?" A man yelled from the railing.

"Perfect, now for the illusion." Lucas planted a small disk on the side of the boat, punch in a few numbers and dove underwater. A huge puff of smoke quickly erupted from the side, making it look like an explosion.

"Someone go to the lower levels and check that hole! Everyone else, find that kid. Don't kill him, bring him here alive." The man ordered.

"Son of a Bidoof." Lucas whispered as he emerged from the water. "I have the boat looking for me; you have to get across now!" Lucas shouted through his transceiver.

"Ok." Adam swallowed harshly. "L-Looks like we have to go now." Bianca laughed as Adam grabbed onto her waist as Latias started to hover higher and higher in the air.

"It'll be over before you know it. Come on Latias, let's go." Bianca smiled. Adam shut his eyes and Latias shot off.

(=.=)

"Looks like we're coming up quickly on the ship. They seem pretty distracted at the moment. Do you see Lucas?" Bianca asked.

"I can't see anything. I have my eyes closed." Adam answered. He was so close to Bianca that his head was right against her back.

"Are you really that scared?" Bianca laughed.

"I hate heights. I have ever since…. That day."

"No time for flashbacks! Just look for Lucas!" Bianca snapped.

"You know there is such a word as please." Adam slowly opened his eyes. "Let's see, we have a few guards around the doors. A huge gathering. Lucas being hauled in by Shade. Wait what?" Adam squinted to get a better view.

"He was caught? What do we do?"

"I don't know but things are about to get very interesting around here." Adam shifted back a little but was still clinging to Bianca's waist for dear life.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that they are aiming at us with guns." Adam answered nervously.

"What? Guns?" Bianca turned her head.

"Yes, guns! The automatic and quite intimidating kind!" Adam replied. Gun shots started to fill the air and Latias started evading rapidly.

"Oh man! This is why I hate height!" Adam clung to Bianca again. Latias made a swift movement to the left and it caused Adam and Bianca to slide off and fall onto the ship's deck.

"Latias, don't worry about us! Just meet up with the others!" Bianca yelled. Latias was a bit hesitant but was off quickly. Bianca then looked at Adam who was still struggling to get up. "Well… don't worry about me anyway." Bianca smirked as she helped Adam up.

"Well if it isn't Latias's friends." A voice boomed from behind them. The two turned around to see a man standing over them, holding an AK-47 in his left hand and it rested on his shoulder.

"What, no clever saying?" Bianca asked.

"First off, don't toy with a man who can shoot you dead easily. Second, I haven't had my morning coffee so I'm not completely awake right now." The man sighed.

"Who are you anyway?" Adam asked.

"I'm Shade. And you two, along with your friend over here are going to tell us where Latias is." Shade lowered the rifle.

"Don't tell him anything!" Lucas yelled.

"Shut up kid!" Shade kicked Lucas in the stomach and laughed as he fell on the deck, huffing for air. "Now tell me where Latias is headed or else." Shade held up the gun. The three stayed silent. "Fine. Lead them to the chambers." Shade instructed. One crew member each grabbed one of the kids.

"How long shall we keep them there sir?" The woman holding Adam asked.

"I'll be following Rose. Don't worry." Shade replied with an evil smirk. The kids all exchanged concerned glances.

(=.=)

"Get in there kid!" Shade kicked Adam into the chamber and he tumbled onto the wooden floor. "It's noon. You have exactly twenty –four hours to decide if you want to give up Latias. If you don't… let's just say, this room will be the last place you ever see." Shade started to walk out of the door.

"Wait! You're just leaving us in here?" Lucas screamed.

"That's the idea." Shade sneered.

"You're sick! When we get out of this, I'm going to kick your-"

"Arceus!" Adam interrupted.

"What?" Lucas asked in an angry tone.

"I said Arceus so you wouldn't curse." Adam smiled.

"Dude! That was the perfect time to curse!" Lucas argued.

"Enough!" Shade shot his gun through the roof. Bianca jumped and quickly clenched onto Adam's neck. Shade then slammed the door and they heard him lock it. Adam then turned his head towards Bianca.

"Heh, look who's scared now." Adam teased. Bianca glared at him and released her grip around his neck but didn't move away from his side.

"That's it then. Unless we find a way out, we're done." Lucas pounded a fist against the floor.

"He's right." Bianca sighed as she grabbed onto Adam's arm.

"And this starts the longest twenty-four hours of our lives." Adam said.


	4. Sacrificial

Chapter 4: Sacrificial

"They're locked up then?" A man holding an AK asked.

"Yes Colonel Arias. Shade gave them the twenty four hour warning, you want to be first to shoot em' tomorrow?" The older man sneered.

"No Skeleton, not unless Dwayne is in there. Even though I do love to shoot this gun." Gary Arias answered.

"If these kids don't try and be brave, they'll lead us right to Dwayne and the other rangers." Jack assured.

"I wonder why Shade didn't take away their Pokémon." Gary walked to the railing.

"For as long as I've worked for Shade, he's always had a plan, even when you think he doesn't. With Twenty Four hours to think, he'll have a fool proof one by the time he goes back to rid himself of the kids." Jack laughed evilly.

"I'm going 'hunting', I'll talk to you later." Gary said before aiming his gun off the railing and firing into the water.

(=.=)

"How much longer do we have to sit in here?" Bianca moaned.

"We've only been here thirteen minutes." Adam answered.

"This is endless!" She yelled.

"What did you expect? We're awaiting death." Lucas said.

"Don't remind me. I'm only eleven, I shouldn't be awaiting death." Bianca laid out on the floor.

"You know complaining about it won't make it go by any faster." Adam stood up and looked out of the window and sighed.

"Hold on a minute. Move out of the way Adam." Lucas said. Adam moved aside and Lucas observed the glass. "It's bullet proof glass so…" Lucas pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into the window. He then screamed and clenched his hand.

"Why would you punch that glass? You even said it was bullet proof." Adam questioned.

"Yeah. Guess I didn't think that one through." Lucas shook his hand, trying to get feeling to return.

"If it's bullet proof, it'll take an explosion to get through it!" Bianca said.

"An explosion huh? Hmm, maybe something close to an explosion." Lucas thought. He then took out a Pokeball. "Come out Snover." Lucas released the small snowy Pokémon.

"I wonder why Shade let us keep our Pokeballs. Eh, oh well, help us out Bagon." Adam called out his Pokémon as well.

"Snover, use Ice beam on the window." Lucas started. Snover then froze the window solid.

"Bagon, I know your head is as strong as steel so hit the window with your head." Adam instructed. Bagon ran at the window and smashed his head against the ice, smashing it to bit but the actual window remained physically unaffected.

"Try it again." Bianca suggested.

"Ok, Ice beam again!" Lucas ordered.

"Hit it when it's frozen!" Adam commanded. When Bagon smashed the ice, the glass started to crack a bit.

"Alright! It's working!" Adam cheered.

"Continue the ice beam until that window is broken!" Lucas said to Snover.

"Keep smashing the ice until we're out!" Adam instructed.

(=.=)

"Where are they?" Zane growled as he stood on the edge of Iron Island.

"They should have been here hours ago!" Misty said.

"I know what happened." A 15 year old said. "They were caught by Shade. Gary works for him."

"What are you talking about Dwayne?" Brendan asked.

"Gary, my brother is out to get me. He hates Pokémon and anyone who cares for them. He joined Shade's army because they supported those causes. Give him a gun and he'll rip through Pokémon and trainers without a second thought." Dwayne answered.

"We have to help them! We can't just sit back and wait for Shade to strike." Sammy yelled.

"Sammy, there's nothing we can do. They're miles away." Austin said. Sammy grunted and pushed Austin aside and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"You guys sit back. I'm going in." Sammy clenched her fists. As she said that. Latias flew next to her. Sammy petted her on the head before climbing on her back.

"When did she get here?" Zane asked.

"Latias has been here, where have you been? That's how I came up with the theory that Bianca, Adam, and Lucas were caught. Dwayne answered.

"Oh." Zane said in defeat.

"Anyone have any objections? It won't matter because I'm going in anyway." Sammy asked.

"Wait Sammy!" Brendan yelled.

"I said you aren't stopping me." Sammy growled.

"Who said anything about stopping?" Brendan asked as he jumped on Latias's back. "I'm coming with you."

"Thanks Brendan." Sammy smiled. "Let's go Latias!" Latias then took off, carrying the two across the water.

"That's quite a determined girlfriend you got there Austin." Javier laughed.

"Not my girlfriend." Austin immediately said.

"Girlfriend or not, we have to help them." Shiori stared into the ocean.

"What are you thinking?" Violet asked.

"I'm thinking that five people aren't enough to stop an entire army." Shiori answered.

"What, and ten are?" Silver argued.

"Easy Stryker." Joseph said.

"I hate Shade and anyone in his army! I was mugged by those creeps. They were so close to killing my Pokémon. If any of you have a plan to stop Shade once and for all then I am all ears." Silver yelled.

"I hate to say it." Karina sighed. "Bu the only way we're winning this is a full out battle. I don't mean Pokémon battle like we're all used to. I mean a real battle, with guns and bullets." The group all stared at her.

"I agree." Zane said.

"I was always taught that violence is never the answer." Joseph spoke. "But with cold blooded murderers like Shade and his army, I think violence is the only answer."

"Pokémon rangers. We're supposed to protect Pokémon at any cost. I never expected that it would come to me having to gun down someone." Austin sighed as he walked towards the caves.

"Austin, I don't think any thirteen year old should ever have to think about shooting someone." Shiori stood next to Austin. "I don't think anyone should have to."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with. Not sure if my mom is going to be too happy with her only son going into a raged war." Austin laughed a bit.

(=.=)

"Ice beam!"

"Smash it!" Bagon slammed into the ice and it shattered, as did the window.

"It's open!" Bianca cheered, hugging both of the boys.

"We're not done just yet. Bianca, take this." Adam placed a Pokeball in her hand.

"What is it?"

"It's my Buizel. You and Lucas are escaping, I'm staying behind." Adam sighed.

"You're doing what?" Lucas and Bianca screamed at once.

"When Shade comes to get us in a few hours. If all three of us are gone, he's coming after us right away. If I stay, I buy you guy's time to escape." Adam then removed his belt and handed it to Bianca. "Take good care of my Pokémon in case I don't come back." Bianca gripped the belt and stared at Adam.

"I'm not one to talk about not thinking things through but this is just insane! You're going to die if you stay." Lucas argued.

"And if I go, we all die! I don't mean just us, I mean us along with Austin, Sammy, Misty, Brendan, Karina, Dwayne, Javier, Violet, Joseph, Zane, Silver, Shiori, and anyone else! I don't know about you but I think giving one life to save about fourteen is a good deal. I don't want to hear anymore. Just go on." Adam turned away. Lucas sighed but he called out his Buizel and they jumped into the water.

"Adam, I'm not leaving you here. Come on!" Bianca grabbed Adam's wrist and tugged. Adam then growled and whipped around.

"Listen to me Bianca! I am staying behind and you two are getting out of here. I don't care what your excuse is, I do not want to see you back here ever again! You and Lucas will meet up with the others and tell them to escape while they can." Adam screamed.

"But-"

"No! You are getting off this boat right now and that is that! I won't listen to anything anymore!" Adam started to slowly push Bianca back. "This is where you get off and where I stay on." Adam let go of Bianca and walked away. Bianca sighed but crawled through the window and jumped in the water, calling out Adam's Buizel when she surfaced.

"How do we get out of here without getting noticed?" Lucas asked.

"Like this!" A voice yelled as Bianca, Lucas and both of the Buizel were scooped up out of the water by Latias.

"Sammy? Brendan? What are you guys doing?" Bianca asked.

"Looks like we're saving you two." Sammy replied.

"Sammy, where's Adam?" Brendan looked around for Adam.

"He stayed behind." Bianca answered, hiding her tears. "He said he was going to save our lives."

"I swear that kid needs mental help." Sammy sighed. "Let's go save him before the war starts."

"War?" Lucas yelled.

"We overheard the group talk about a war with Shade's army. Apparently, they have no idea how to turn off their transmitters." Brendan said.

"Well this is just fantastic!" Lucas yelled sarcastically.

A/N: WARNING! THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL CONTAIN VIOLENT SCENES SO IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE READING THAT, THIS IS YOUR WARNING.


	5. Armageddon

Chapter 5: Armageddon

"Brendan, we have been sitting here for hours, what time is it?" Sammy asked, barely awake.

"It'll be midnight in three, two one. Let's go." Brendan turned off his flashlight. Sammy then sighed and guided Latias to the lower deck.

"This is it. He's sleeping in the corner. How did he fall asleep awaiting death?" Sammy asked,

"Doesn't matter; just go get him so we can meet up with the others." Brendan shook his head. Sammy climbed through the window and quietly walked over to Adam.

"Come on Adam. Wake up." Sammy started to shake Ada. He then awoke quickly and swung his arm around, missing Sammy by an inch and slamming it into a metal crate. He was about to let out a scream before Sammy covered his mouth with her hand.

"Sammy, what are you doing here?" Adam moved her hand away and clenched his own.

"Saving your butt before I kick it! What were you thinking almost killing yourself?" Sammy clenched Adam by the shirt and swiftly lifted up, picking Adam up and he actually was airborne for a few seconds. "Never mind, you weren't thinking about anything. Let's go." She grabbed his collar again and threw him onto Latias and then climbed on herself.

"But Sammy, if I don't stay, they're just going to go kill everyone else!" Adam argued, realizing he was on Latias and he gripped the neck of the Pokémon as tightly as he could.

"Not exactly that's how we'll go down. Austin and the others are planning something big against Shade. He and his army will be done by tomorrow morning." Sammy assured.

"What are you talking about?" Adam eased up a bit.

"Zane will explain it to you on Iron Island." Sammy sighed.

(=.=)

"Austin? I'm fourteen years old. Not exactly sure if I can handle shooting a fifty caliber gun." Dwayne laughed a bit while shoving a mag into the Desert Eagle.

"It's all we have. Most of us have swords; we're relying on wiping out Shade's army and use their ammo and guns." Austin shrugged. "I don't get much of the action until later, I have a sniper." Austin loaded some rounds into his M40A3.

"I'll give you the first gun I get. I hate guns." Silver offered.

"Thanks, we still have to wait for the others." Austin then looked off into the distance and saw something quickly approaching. "Speak of the devils."

"Looks like the devils brought some demons." Rust pointed out.

"Rust? What do you mean demons?" Violet asked.

"I mean demons as in Shade's army." Rust pointed out.

"We have to explain the plan quickly when Sammy, Brendan, Bianca, Lucas, and Adam get here." Zane said. Then they saw Latias fly over, dropping Lucas and Bianca on the ground.

"Heh, airmail." Austin laughed a bit.

"Look out!" A voice yelled out. Adam then smashed into the ground alongside Lucas. "Thanks a lot Sammy!" Adam shouted in anger.

"I wasn't holding onto you the whole way back. Only two people maximum my friend." Sammy smiled as Latias landed. "Also, we know about the plan Austin. Turn off your transmission next time."

"So you're all ok with the attack?" Joseph asked.

"Attack?" Adam asked.

"We're attacking Shade's army with swords and guns." Dwayne answered.

"Guns and swords? You mean you're killing them?" Adam asked, backing up a little.

"It's the only way we can stop them." Shiori sighed.

"Kill them. We have to kill them?" Adam fell to his knees. "I don't think I can live with killing someone."

"We have to. If we don't they'll kill us." Rust said.

"Then you go. I'm staying." Adam stood up.

"Adam, if you don't go-" Bianca started.

"Don't force him." Zane put a hand on Bianca's shoulder. "Some of us aren't being forced to fight. I for one want this finished once and for all. If he doesn't want to go, don't force him."

"We should get going." Misty suggested. Austin nodded and patted Adam on the shoulder.

"If anyone has any flying or large water Pokémon, they will be needed." Zane said.

(=.=)

"Everyone's ready Zane, let's go." Austin handed Zane one of his swords.

"Alright." Zane took the sword and put it in one of the sheaths. Austin walked over to Adam who was sitting against the rocky cave.

"You'll be waiting for us when we get back?" Austin knelt down next to Adam.

"Yeah. You guys stay safe alright?" Adam tried to force a smile. Austin nodded and rested something next to Adam. It was a gun.

"I know you don't want to come. But just in case." Austin stood up and started to walk off.

"Austin, do you think you guys can leave Latias here with me?" Adam asked.

"Not at all." Austin walked up to Latias and told her to stay with Adam. Austin then saluted before jumping on the back of Misty's Gyarados. As the Rangers and Heroes rode towards the ship.

(=.=)

"Blaziken!"

"Quilava!" Joseph and Javier called out their Pokémon.

"Hope they can pull this off." Zane whispered.

"Quilava, use eruption on those propellers. "

"Blaziken, overheat on the other one." The two fire attacks heated the rotating metal and eventually started to melt them, making the ship stall.

"Return!" Joseph and Javier said.

"Now for the fun." Dwayne grabbed onto a ladder on the side of the ship. In a few minutes, everyone was on board. Austin found a cat walk and climbed up, and silently pushed the man off of the ship into the dark water. He then mounted his sniper on the railing.

"Rust, do you have the flash grenade?" Austin transmitted.

"Waiting for your mark." Rust answered.

"Brace for Hell. Fire when ready." Austin said. He switched off the safety and put the crosshairs on a man's head.

"FLASH OUT!" Rust yelled. The entire crew turned to him as the grenade flew through the air and bounced off of the deck. The white flash blinded the crew and the Rangers and Heroes rushed out, weapons wielded and ready to rage war.

CLIFF HANGER!

Ha! Just kidding, I wouldn't do that…. Not now anyway.

"Shade! Enemies have breached the sh-" A troop tried to yell before getting hit by one of Austin's bullets.

"Son of a. Jack, you're coming with me! We're killing these kids once and for all! Tell the troops to capture as many as they can. Kill the ones they can't capture!" Shade ordered.

"Yes sir!" Jack smiled with an evil grin, grabbing his AK-47. Jack ran outside and started blind firing. Several bullets almost hit Austin.

(=.=)

"Austin! Someone's got me trapped by machine gun fire, can you see who?" Dwayne asked, crouching behind a wall. A shot rang out and the bullets seized.

"He's down." Austin said. Dwayne then felt something cold against the back of his head.

"Well if it isn't my brother." Gary sneered.

"Gary." Dwayne slowly stood up. "You were always out to get me weren't you?" Dwayne turned to his brother.

"Why wouldn't I be? Shade wanted us to capture anyone we could, but this is an opportunity I can't pass up." Gary sneered as he switched his gun to semi-Auto. Dwayne then quickly ripped the gun from Gary's hands and slammed him in the chest with the rear of the gun, causing Gary to fall backwards. He then quickly jumped to his feet and tackled Dwayne against the wall.

"This is where I get my revenge Dwayne!" Gary took out a knife from his belt and swung at Dwayne. Dwayne quickly pushed Gary back but the knife grazed his face, cutting from his right cheek to his nose. Gary stumbled against the railing and immediately received a blow to the head by Dwayne's fist, now covered with blood from the cut on his face.

"I never imagined having to kill my brother. But if it's in self-defense, I guess it's something I'll have to deal with!" Dwayne shouted, pulling out his Desert Eagle and placing it against his neck but Gary grabbed Dwayne's head and slammed it against the railing, causing him to fall to the ground and making more blood come from his head. Gary then pinned Dwayne down and pulled out another knife.

"Just how many blades do you have anyway?" Dwayne asked.

"Does it matter?" Gary smiled evilly, picking his arm up and swinging down. Dwayne turned his head, making the blade cut off a little of his hair.

"Dwayne!" Shiori whipped around the corner.

"Don't come any closer! This battle must be settled between me and him!" Dwayne grabbed the strap over Gary's chest and pulled one of the pins on the grenades and kicked him in the stomach, sending him against the railing and he slowly fell over. Dwayne stood up right as the grenade exploded and the shockwave sent Dwayne flying straight into the metal wall, hitting the back of his head at full force. He slid down, eyes closed and clothes drenched with blood, unknown if it was his or Gary's.

"Oh no! Dwayne! Come on, don't die on us!" Shiori ran over and fell to her knees next to Dwayne, trying to stop the bleeding with her hands.

(=.=)

"Rose, there are two kids by the crates!" Shade pointed out.

"I'm on it!" Rose took out her Berettas and started firing. Making the kids crouch down behind the crates.

"Jack, up on the second story!"

"He's mine!" Jack started hip firing, the bullets piercing the metal, but not hitting the actual target.

"Cepharus, do you think you can get some prisoners?" Shade asked, firing his M4.

"Do you even need to ask?" Cepharus wielded his katana and jumped onto one of the cat walks, silently running, not attracting any attention, or so he thought.

"Where do you think you're going?" Javier jumped in front of Cepharus.

"Well I was going to capture a few of your friends, but I guess a quick kill wouldn't hurt. It won't hurt me at least." Cepharus sneered. Javier lunged at Cepharus but he quickly swiped his sword, cutting Javier's attack.

"Impressive, but I can't say you're skilled." Javier laughed.

"Is this skilled?" Cepharus then jumped from the railing, over Javier and sliced his back a little. Javier screamed and fell to the ground.

"Time flies when you're having fun. There's always the exception of time flying when you're close to death." Cepharus lifted his sword. Javier quickly cut Cepharus's leg, making him drop the sword and it fell from the cat walk.

"That may be so, but your time is up." Javier stood up and slowly lifted his sword. Cepharus ripped the blade from Javier's hand, cutting his own in the process.

"No, I still have time to live."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Javier fell backwards.

"Are sure as I can be." Cepharus laughed.

"You're killing a fourteen year old kid." Javier reminded. "Don't you care at all?" Cepharus then lowered the sword.

"You're right. I do care." He held out his hand, which Javier grabbed. Cepharus then pulled him up and sent the sword straight through his stomach, and again through his chest. "I care about myself." He then limped away, leaving Javier bleeding on the cat walk.

(=.=)

Adam watched from the island. The ship light up very brightly. It was about two miles away but it was blinding, especially from the fires. Adam sat, petting Latias on the head, and making the occasional glance towards the gun that Austin left. Latias nudged her head against his arm.

"I know. They need me over there, but I can't do it. I don't even think I can hold that thing." Adam sighed. Latias let out a small, quiet screech.

"Don't remind me that Austin, Sammy, Misty, Bianca, and everyone else is at risk of dying or imprisonment."

"Adam! Adam, you there?" Austin transmitted through the watch.

"Austin? What is it?" Adam asked.

"I know you don't want to help but we've already lost someone. Not to mention Sammy, Bianca, and Misty were captured."

"They were captured?" Adam then stood up. "I don't know. I want to help but I just can't bring myself to even pick up the gun.

"Listen dude, I'm not forcing you to do anything but we're all preoccupied at the moment. We can't get to them." Adam then dropped the watch.

"I can't listen to this anymore."

(=.=)

"Move it kid!" Shade pushed Bianca, making her stumble a bit. "Jack, keep them off me."

"No problem." Jack started shooting, narrowly missing Lucas and Violet.

"Heads up!" Lucas yelled as he tackled Jack.

"Get him!" Shade yelled.

"Yes sir!" Jack then stood up and grabbed Lucas by his neck. "Pathetic." He lifted his fist and repeatedly punched him while choking him. Lucas struggled for air but Jack wasn't letting go. Then something suddenly barged straight into Jack, making him release Lucas and leaving him gasping for air.

"Looks like I wasn't the only pathetic one." Lucas laughed. "Thanks for the help Karina."

"Don't thank me just yet." Karina pulled a blade from her belt and put it to Jack's throat.

"Not so fast!" Jack kicked Karina off of him and straight into Lucas, who managed to prevent the both of them from falling over. Jack then gripped his AK and aimed at the two of them.

"Oh man." Lucas said before he and Karina quickly dispersed as he started to shoot at the two of them.

"Karina, get to your blade!" Lucas yelled before dodging more hail of machine gun fire.

"Trying!" Karina lunged for the blade but Jack quickly snatched it and threw it over the railing.

"Looks like you're defenseless." Jack laughed before turning back to Lucas. Then there was a loud 'Bang' and Jack fell to the ground.

"No, I still had a gun." Karina spun the gun around her finger.

"Jack's gone as well." Rose said. Shade then growled.

"That's it. Forget prisoners, use them as shields!" Shade demanded. He then grabbed Misty and placed her in front of him.

"You know, for a thirty something year old guy, you're pretty short if you use a ten year old girl to block bullets."

"Shut up!" Shade shook her violently. Shade, Rose, and Cepharus slowly walked outside, guns held out with the three girls as shields.

"Guys! Hold your fire!" Brendan yelled.

"We knew you kids wouldn't fire if we used your friends as shields." Rose sneered.

"Now it's over!" Cepharus aimed the gun and started firing. The teens started scattering, not wanting to harm their friends.

"How are we going to win this?" Violet asked, hiding behind a metal crate.

"Austin's our last hope. It would take skillful shots not to hit the girls but hit Shade's Army." Rust covered his eyes from the sparks that were created from the bullets colliding with the metal. There was another hail of fire but this time, the bullets weren't directed at them. It was aimed at Shade, making the three let go of the girls.

"Dragon Breath!" A voice called out. There was a purple beam and then a large explosion, causing a lot of Shade's army to fly over board.

"Latias!" Bianca cheered.

"Adam!" Misty added.

"What? Adam?" Sammy asked.

"What? You guys aren't happy to see me? Wow, thought I'd be a welcome sight." Adam jumped from Latias's back.

"Welcome back." Austin yelled.

"Don't get too happy!" Shade snapped his fingers and two helicopters rose from the rear of the boat.

"OH COME ON!" Adam yelled. The helicopters started shooting, the Vulcan rounds blasting through the metal crates.

"Well, looks like we lost." Brendan said.

"I guess you're right." Adam agreed.

"I never thought I would go this way." Rust sighed.

"You guys are so dreadful!" Zane exclaimed.

"Not the time to be comical Zane." Silver grunted. Then they heard a very loud rumble and then a huge wave erupted from the Ocean and a large Silver and blue animal rise from the ocean.

"Um, what the hell is that?" Lucas asked.

"Is that?

"Lugia." Zane smiled.

"That's a legendary from Johto." Rose said.

"A legendary? Get rid of it." Shade ordered. The three of them started shooting Lugia but the bullets bounced off of his body. An orange sphere started to slowly enlarge in Lugia's mouth.

"Oh God! Everyone watch out!" Silver yelled.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"He's going to use Aero blast!" Violet started backing up.

"Oh that's not good." Misty said. The sphere broke into multiple beams before merging into one and ripping apart the ship, sending Rose and Cepharus off the ship and leaving Shade by himself. He was lying against the railing, blood dripping from the side of his head. He heard footsteps and looked up. It was Adam.

"Look at this destruction Shade." Adam began. "You brought all this upon yourself and your crew. They were loyal to you and you know what you did? You killed them all. Every last one of them. I should put a bullet in your head, but you don't deserve that luxury. You'll be arrested. We'll let the Region decide how you'll live out the rest of your life." Adam growled.

"You're brave kid. Maybe I should've recruited you." Shade smiled.

"Maybe if you had joined the army instead of trying to kill Pokémon, you'd be a hero. Too late for that now." Adam walked away, tossing his gun aside.

(=.=)

"Who did we lose?" Zane asked as they guided the half destroyed ship to Iron Island.

"Javier. Dwayne's condition is still unknown." Silver sighed.

"That's two people too many." Zane was first off of the ship

"They're having the funeral for Javier in a few days. We have to wait for Dwayne to see if he's ok or not." Silver informed.

"What do we do with their Pokémon?" Zane asked.

"You decide, I have Javier's Pokeballs here."

"Give them to his family, they'll be happy to accept them."

A/N: That's the huge war scene. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for submitting your OC's, all characters and authors who sent them in will be mentioned at the end of the next chapter which will be the closing chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone.


	6. Heroes Live On

Chapter 6: Heroes Live On

The sun started to set on Eterna City. The group watched form the top of a hill as Lugia dove back into the ocean, starting its journey back to Johto. There was a long silence as the teens mourned their losses. After a while, Rust broke the silence.

"Guys, it's been a great experience but I really should be getting home. My family isn't really aware that I'm still alive. Thanks for the memories; I'll see you guys later." Rust picked up his bag and headed off.

"The Rangers assigned Karina and me to protect a few endangered Pokémon." Shiori announced.

"We should be heading off as well." Violet added, along with Joseph. Silver left without saying a word. Zane and Lucas stuck around for a bit, getting some well needed relaxation time in with the others. After about an hour or two, the sky was completely dark and Lucas stood up.

"It's funny. When I first joined the Heroes, I just thought you guys were going to be Pokémon Ranger when you got older and trained for it. I honestly didn't expect all of this. At least I'll have some good stories to tell my family when I get home." Lucas laughed.

"It's been great working with you Lucas." Zane shook Lucas's hand.

"We'll meet up again one day. Whether it is to team up with the rangers or just to have a battle. Either way, this isn't good bye." Lucas assured.

"Stay safe man." Zane took a step back as Lucas started off. Zane then turned to Sammy, Austin, Misty, Bianca, and Adam.

"So you're leaving as well?" Austin asked.

"Can't exactly stay. I need to get back to my family. If I know them, they'll be happy to see I'm alive." Zane replied.

"Same thing as what Lucas said, we'll meet up one day again." Sammy assured.

"Yeah we will. Don't forget, I am a Pokémon trainer so we may meet up in the Lily of the Valley Conference." Zane reminded. He then waved and turned away towards the long road.

"Hey Zane!" Adam called out. Zane turned around. "Next time we meet up, let's have a battle!" Adam continued. Zane looked a little surprised but eventually smiled, nonetheless. He nodded and continued down the road.

"Same here." Brendan said.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Next time we meet up, we have to battle. There's a one on one battle waiting for you Austin." Brendan smiled.

"With Austin? Hey come on Brendan, I want to battle you too!" Sammy yelled.

"Easy there Stripes, I have six Pokémon. I can battle all of you." Brendan sweat dropped.

"Stripes?" Sammy asked.

"That's my nickname for you. What don't like it?"

"Well…"

"If it irritates you, I'll be happy to continue." Brendan laughed.

"Jerk." Sammy huffed.

"Don't worry Brendan, she insults all the people she cares about, isn't that right Sammy?" Adam teased.

"Idiot." Sammy muffled.

"See?"

"Whether she hates me or not is he choice. I'm out guys. Good luck." Brendan headed for the road. "See ya Stripes." He finished.

"Yeah, see ya." Sammy's face turned slightly red.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Adam laughed. Sammy then punched him in the stomach, making him tumble back onto the ground.

"DON'T SAY THAT AGAIN!" Sammy yelled. The group then burst out in laughter.

(= _ =) New Sensei sign

"Hey Adam, I just remembered, you broke your fear of heights." Bianca smiled.

"No, I am very much afraid of heights." Adam assured.

"Then why did you willingly fly on Latias for two miles?"

"That's um, a secret." Adam whispered.

"Right." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"You never told me what happened to Latios." Adam reminded.

"Oh yeah. Well, Latios was a friend of mine but when these two girls stole the soul dew, Latios sacrificed himself to save our city." Bianca informed.

"Oh, if I knew it was like that, I wouldn't have asked." Adam sat back on the chair.

"Don't feel bad about it. Sometimes, these things happen." Latias floated over and nudged against Adam again, making him pet her head. They are then interrupted by a ringing and Bianca pulls out a phone from her pocket.

"You had a cell phone this whole time?" Adam asked. Bianca covered his mouth with her hand as she opened the phone. After a few minutes, she closed the phone.

"Well, that was my grandfather. He said I have to get back to Johto as soon as I can. That mean, me and Latias have to get going." Bianca sighed.

(=_=)

"So are you guys ready for the long flight back?" Misty asked.

"Seems like it." Bianca answered.

"Are you going to get your first Pokémon when you get back to Johto?" Austin asked.

"I need some time off before I think about starting a journey." Bianca swung a backpack over her shoulder.

"It's been a fun time having you here." Adam smiled.

"Yeah, it has. One more thing guys, thanks, for everything." Bianca sighed.

"Before you leave, we made you something so you're not hungry on the way back to Alto Mare." Misty remembered and she started rummaging through her bag.

"Thanks. And Adam, I'm thankful of you the most." Bianca said.

"It was just me showing off when I was trying to save you guys." Adam laughed slightly.

"No, I was much more than that." Bianca the grabbed Adam in a hug, which he returned. She then pulled back slightly, smiling. She then leaned in and kissed him. His eyes grew huge. Austin smiled, Sammy giggled, and Misty dropped her bag. After a few seconds, Bianca then pulled back.

"Pay more attention to Misty." She quickly whispered.

"Here, I found it." Misty said, slightly irritated.

"Thank you." Bianca took the bag and walked over to Latias.

"Second time Bianca!" Misty tried to hold back a scream. Bianca laughed. She then waved and took off. Adam put his hand on his mouth and then removed it.

"So how does it feel to get your first kiss bro?" Austin asked. Adam still stood there quietly, almost as if he didn't hear Austin. He was thinking of what Bianca whispered to him.

"Can't really describe it." Adam answered. He then shrugged at his thought. "Well, there's Eterna City." He then grabbed Misty's hand and rushed off down the hill, yelling "Onward to the Gym!"

A/N: how was the ending guys? Well, not much to say except Thank you to everyone who sent in an OC, anyone who reviewed, and everyone who took time out to read this story. If you enjoyed this story, try the original series 'New Heroes Diamond and Pearl'. Also, just to be clear, Dwayne's condition is Unown. (See what I did there?) It may be mentioned in the original series so be on the lookout. Now for the credits.

Adam Melendez- Played by himself

Sammy Riverdale- Played by herself

Austin De Megleo- Played by Himself

Shade Hikage- Played by the very part of my brain that people rarely ever see

Misty Kasumi- Played by Herself

Bianca Kanon- Played by Herself

Brendan Yuki- Played by Himself

Zane Andore- King of Stories 1

Cepharus Viper- Evil Alchemist

Rose Carmine- Strawberry Soup

Lucas Taylor- Ash Ketchum Dark Side

Joseph Gray- The Greatest 7777

Violet Hamilton- Positive Energy

Karina Incendria- Cody on the Bounce T.V

Shiori Sparks-Happy the Neko- mander

Javier Cotton - Silver Shark 94

Jack Skeleton- Ghost 13579

Dwayne Arias- Slash the Sceptile

Silver Stryker- Fang and Iggy Rule

Gary Arias- Mr. Clean 2011

Rust- Johto Blue

Credit Goes to Gamer Maniac Studios. (My organization)

All sent in characters do not belong to me, they belong to their creators.

THE END


End file.
